My Happy Ending
by noticemehsenpai
Summary: Lucy is pregnant. Lisanna is pregnant too. Natsu is the father. Lucy leaves the guild temporarily to avoid Natsu and Lisanna. NALU with a little bit of LOLU. (Sorry, I suck at summaries.)
1. I Love You, Goodbye

**A/N: Please read this with the font of _Times New Roman. _Thank you. (Im really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 ) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

_noticemehsenpai_

_..._

Chapter 01- I Love You, Goodbye.

...

Normal POV

Lucy woke up early to tell Fairy Tail the big news! She is 2 weeks pregnant and guess who's the father? Natsu of course. Though she and Natsu are not a thing but she really love the Dragon slayer, She is sure that he will take responsibility for he is really eager to have a child of his own. Oh, Wanna know how did this things happened?

*FLASHBACK*

Lisanna came back from the 'dead' and ever since the Guild is more than the same, It actually get more rowdier than you think, Everyday parties and such. It doesn't mean that Fairy Tail is ignoring Lucy they are actually treating Lucy like Lisanna too, Ya'know? Protecting and such. So yeah.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I am Mirajane and here to host the event called 'Drinking Contest'" Mirajane said while standing on their so-called mini-stage.

"Yosh! I'm in!" Cana shouted.

"For BOYS ONLY. " Mirajane continued causing Cana to sulk at the corner.

"So yeah! Whoever wins will be the winner!" Mirajane said causing everyone to sweatdropped,

"Yeah! So im in! " Natsu shouted

"Me too!" Gray said

"WE WILL JOIN TOO!" the other boys said.

"So am I, I will join too you brats!" Master said causing the guild to shout and cheer even louder. Yeah, They are more rowdier than before alright.

~after 3 hours of drinking~

"And the winner is ... Master Makarov! " Mirajane said. Cheers and hoorays get even louder.

"Hey Lucy! Can you take Natsu home?" Mirajane asked while holding a veeeryyy drunk Natsu.

"B-but I don't know where he lives! And let Happy take him home! " Lucy said

"Rushi cheyk meh howm! (Lucy, Take me home)" Natsu said

"Just take him in your house for now since you two are bestfriends right? Natsu really wanted to go home, And you two can manage to sleep together and Happy is well knocked-out he's drunk too! So... Pleaseee Lucy!?" Mirajane said while using her oh-so-cute puppy eyes. Lucy sighed.

"Okay. " Lucy said then take Natsu and head home.

~At Lucy's Place~

"So Natsu, You sleep in the couch okay?" Lucy said while positioning herself into her bed.

"I don't wanna Luce, I wanna sleep with you~ " Natsu said while standing up and walk towards Lucy

"N-natsu! You sleep in the couch, Baka!" Lucy shouted.

"I don't want~!" Natsu said

"Natsu you insolent fool you slee-" Lucy's words got cut when Natsu placed his lips into Lucy's.

"I want you, Lucy. " Natsu said. He took Lucy's innocence away. Even though he's drunk. He really know what he did that night but just pretended that he doesn't remember anything at all and leave her house first thing in the morning.

*END of FLASHBACK*

Lucy's POV

I am now walking towards the Guild. I'm so excited to tell them about the great news! I am really happy so I wish they will be happy too once they discover this. I immediately open the Guild doors but for my surprise I saw a really huge banner saying '_Congratulation's Lisanna!" _so I approached them and ask what's with the banner?

"Goodmorning minna! What's with the banner?" I greeted and asked

"Ooh! Goodmorning Lucy! Guess what!? " Lisanna said

"What?" I asked

"I am 2 weeks pregnant and guess what again!" Lisanna said

"What? Uh.. again?" I asked. Man, this pissed me off. =.=

"Natsu's the father!" Lisanna said. In her words my world stopped for a minute. I-I cant believe this is happening.. I mean why Natsu? There are so many boys here in Fairy Tail but... Why _Natsu? _

"Uhm.. Hey! Lucy! Earth-to-Lucy!" Lisanna said while waving her hands into my face.

"Ah, Yeah! Congratulations Lisanna! I didn't expect that coming! Hehe."I said while faking my smile.

"Hehehe! Me neither! " Lisanna said and I just nodded and sat in the stool. I looked at Natsu and Lisanna, They look like really happy, They had a good chemistry. My decision is final, I will not bother Lisanna and Natsu now, I can protect and take care of my child on my own. So yeah. The decision is final.

"Lu-chan, I can sense that you have a problem. Share it to me, Please? " Levy-chan said. I sighed. Well, I guess I can tell it to her? She's my bestfriend after all. What are bestfriends for?

"Sure, Levy-chan. But can we discuss this in a more private place?" I asked. She nodded. We go to the Library and sat down.

"Spill it now, Lu-chan!" Levy-chan said. I smiled... weakly.

"I-I am pregnant, Levy-chan. " I murmured.

"WHAT? Who's the father then?" Levy-chan whisper screamed.

"N-Natsu. " I said.

"Oh no, Lu-chan! How's that? " she asked. I tell her the whole story.

"So, You're two weeks pregnant too like Lisanna huh? How's that? This really confuse me. But... What's your plan now, Lu-chan?" Levy-chan asked.

"I will temporarily leave the Guild. " I said.

"Lu-chan! That child has the right to experience to live with his father too! It doesn't mean that its just because of Lisanna's pregnancy you will back up now! Come on, lets fight for this!" Levy-chan encourage me.

"No, Levy-chan. My decision is final. I will leave Fairy Tail... for awhile and I think Natsu will choose Lisanna too co'z you know... He likes her after all? I think. " I said.

"Oooh Okay, Lu-chan. I respect your decision." Levy-chan said and hugged me.

"I will miss you, Bestfriend." Levy-chan said while crying that makes me cry too.

"I-I will miss you too, Bestfriend. " I said and embraced her.

"Let's go now, Lu-chan! Someone maybe suspicious on us! " Levy-chan said and I nodded we headed again to the bar then I saw them singing in the mini-stage. I decided to sing too... Just for... I want to release my stress.

"I want to sing toooooo~ ! " I said ang go to the stage

"Go for it!" They shouted and cheer. I smiled, I will really miss this guild. I choose to sing the famous song of Celine Dion called 'I Love You, Goodbye.' Luckily there's a piano here. Although there's a karaoke I prefer to sing with an instrument. So yeah, I positioned myself and started to press the keys of the piano and started to sing.

_Wish, I could be the one  
The one who could give you love  
The kind of a love you really need_

_Wish, I could say to you__  
__That I'll always stay with you__  
__But baby, that's not me_

_You need someone__  
__Willing to give their heart and soul to you__  
__Promise you forever__  
__But baby, that's something I can't do_

_Oh, I could say that I'll be all you need__  
__But that would be a lie__  
__I know I'll only hurt you, I know I'll only make you cry__  
__I'm not the one you're needing, I love you goodbye__  
_

"Yeah, im really not the one for Natsu. It was Lisanna at the first place." I thought and continue to sing.

_I hope someday you can  
Find some way to understand  
I'm only doing this for you_

_I don't really wanna go  
But deep in my soul I know  
This is the kindest thing to do_

_Can't find someone  
Who'll be the one that I could never be  
And give you something better  
Than the love you find with me_

_Oh, I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'll only hurt you, I know I'll only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing, I love you goodbye_

I smiled when I hear Levy-chan crying, "Oh I will really miss my bestfriend too. " I thought

_Leaving someone when you love someone__  
__It is the hardest thing to do when you love someone__  
__As much as I love you, oh, I don't wanna leave you__  
__Baby, it tears me up inside but I'll never be the one you will need__  
__You're needing, I love you goodbye__  
_

"Leaving someone when you love someone is really the hardest thing to do, I really love this song now." I thought again.

_Baby, It's never gonna work out__  
__I love you goodbye_

"Yeah, it will never workout anyways. Bye . _I love you, Goodbye._" I whispered and go straight to Master's Office and didn't bother to look at them. They will just see me cry after all. _  
_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for the very bad grammar. I wish this story will be a success ne? Oh, Bytheway this will be definitely a 'NALU'. Even though i am really infavor of LoLu and StiCy, Bah. Who cares? I like writing 'NALU' stuff. Hehehe. So i think i will update slowly but i will try to update everyday. Follow and Favorite please! Thank you. And oh, No FLAMES PUH-LEASE? =))**

**_-noticemehsenpai_ **


	2. Runaway

A/N: Please read this with the font of _Times New Roman. _Thank you. (I'm really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 )

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

* * *

Chapter 02- Runaway

...

Lucy's POV

After what happened I go directly to the Master's office and didn't bother to look at them. I walked and walked until I reached Master's door. 'This is it Lucy, You're leaving Fairy Tail now. You're leaving your nakama... for now." I thought. I knocked at Masters door and he give me permission to enter.

"Come in, My child. " Master said. I go inside Master's office and immediately run towards him. I cried at him. He's my second father after all.

"W-what is the problem, Lucy my child?" Master asked. I sit in the chair in front of Master's table and tell him the story. He was shocked, really.

"Lucy, my child. Do you really have to leave?" Master asked.

"Yes, Master. I wished to leave for a while... But, Don't worry! I'll come back! I promise! " I said causing Master to laugh

"Very well, My child. I understand. I understand. I respect your decision too." Master said. He removed the guild mark in my hand then hugged me. I will really miss Master too.

"Just run to me when you have any problems, Okay?" Master asked. I nodded.

"Thank you so much, Master. " I said and stand up. I once again hugged him and exited his office. I tip-toed myself towards the Guild doors. Goodthing they are busy calming Levy-chan down(She is still crying). Well I guess this is a goodbye, Fairy Tail.

I immediately exited the Guild doors. I walk slowly and attempting to go home at my apartment but suddenly I stopped for a while and sat on a bench that I just saw. I hold on my tummy and smiled. I talked to my little angel and said,

"I'm really sorry my angel, Mama needs to raise you up by her own. But don't you worry I will act as your Mama and Papa. I'm really sorry my precious angel. We will temporarily _runaway. _We will runaway from the problem, for now. Mama is sorry because she is weak and can't even protest your right to your father. " I said particularly to my precious angel in my tummy. I cant wait to see him/her. I smiled to myself and decided to walk again straight to my apartment. I will pack my things now and leave for a while. I will temporarily stay at my old home, The Heartfilia Mansion.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the late update. My internet connection got cut. Gomenasai. But here it is. ^_^

**noticemehsenpai's** THANKYOU CORNER: Thank you for reviewing ** funnygirl. **=)

-noticemehsenpai


	3. Goodbye's and Hello's

A/N: Please read this with the font of _Times New Roman. _Thank you. (I'm really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 )

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

* * *

Chapter 03- Goodbye Fairy Tail, Hello Heartfilia Konzern!

...

Normal POV

"Plue, Do you think it's a nice idea to leave Fairy Tail temporarily? " Lucy asked Plue while they are walking to their apartment.

"Puun puun~" Plue answered. Lucy sighed.

"Oh how I wish this is right. Oh well, Here we are Plue!" Lucy said while carrying Plue and opening the door of her apartment. She placed Plue in her bed and decided to summon Virgo.

"Open up, Gate of the Maiden, VIRGO!" Lucy chanted as Virgo appear ed at her front.

"Punishment, Hime? " Virgo asked.

"No Virgo, Can you pack my things up, Please? " Lucy asked

"Sure, Hime." Virgo said and bowed at Lucy, She started packing Lucy's things now until Loke appeared.

"Princess, W-what are you doing?" Loke asked. Lucy sighed. She tell Loke all the things that happened.

"Princess, Always remember that we're always here for you. I am always here for you no matter what." Loke said as he hugged Lucy. (LoLu moment. Kyaaah~ XD)

"Thank you, Loke." Lucy said

"So Princess, Whats your plan now?" Loke asked

"Going back to my old home. " Lucy said

"Hime, I packed all the things that you will need. We're ready to go now." Virgo said.

"Uh, Sure Virgo. But will you guys wait for a while? I will just write them a letter. " Lucy said as she stand up and headed to her so-called study table or such.

"Okay, Hime." Virgo said.

Lucy's POV

_Dear Master, _

_Thank you for being a good father to me. I really found my own family when I first stepped in at Fairy Tail. Thank you for all the things that you do to me, Master. I will miss you very much. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfilia. _

_Dear Levy-chan, _

_Hello Bestfriend, Thank you for always being there for you because you always support me. Thank you because you're one of my friends who never leave me. I'm sorry if I leave Fairy Tail and didn't let him know THAT. And oh, Don't worry I will definitely finish my story and will send it to you. I love you bestfriend. Goodbye. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfilia _

_Dear Team Natsu, _

_Hello guys! Thank you for everything that you did to me. Thank you because you never leave my side. Thank you for treating me like a real family. I'm sorry if lately I became a damsel in distress. Im sorry because im weak and you guys need to save me always. I wish you guys will never forget me. I love you all! _

_P.S:_

_Natsu- Thank you for everything. If its not for you I cant be a Fairy Tail mage. Thanks for being my bestfriend too. I will never forget about you._

_Gray- Thanks for being my friend. You are like my brother too. I will never forget about you. And oh! Please don't strip again ne? Hehe. _

_Erza- Thanks for everything. You are like my sister you know that? I thank you for everything because you are kind to me and always been there for me. I will never forget about you. _

_Lisanna- Congratulations! I know that were not that close. I just wish you will always be there for Natsu, Please take care of him for he is very stupid, Hehe. I wish you and Natsu to have a very healthy baby. I will never forget about you. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfilia _

_Dear Fairy Tail, _

_I'm really sorry if I leave the guild. I have my own reasons minna. Thank you for treating me like a family. Thank you because you guys always support me. Thank you because I find the true meaning of 'Nakama'. Im really glad that I have been a Fairy Tail mage but I guess this is a 'goodbye' for now? I'm really sorry minna for me leaving the guild. I wish you guys will never forget about me because I will never forget about you. I love you guys very much. I will miss you. Im glad that I have been a part of this guild. Sayonara minna-san. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail _

"Wooh, Im really tired now. " I said

"Are you finished now, Princess?" Loke asked

"Yup. Uhm ... Loke... " I said

"Hm?" Loke asked

"Can you give this letters to the guild please? " I asked

"Sure." Loke said as he gathered the letters that I write.

"Bye, Princess. See yah later!" Loke said and winked as he headed to the Guild. I just smiled.

"Virgo, Lets go now. " I said. She nodded and carry my luggage's and now heading to my old home.

~At Heartfilia Mansion~

"M-Miss Lucy! " Our employees said as they hugged me, I smiled and hugged them too.

"I miss you guys!" I said

"W-Why did you come back, Miss Lucy? I mean is there any problem?" one of our servants asked. I sighed, We sitted in the living room then I tell them the whole story.

"Don't worry Miss Lucy, We are here for you. We will never leave your side. " They said.

"Awww. Thank you guys!" I said then hugged them again.

"I think its much better that I let my child grow here in the Heartfilia Mansion ne?" I asked Spetto-san

"Yes, Miss Lucy! Its an honor for us to serve the future child of yours!" She said and bowed. I smiled. 'This will be a good beginning for me, Goodbye Fairy Tail, Hello Heartfilia Konzern'

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Im sorry for all the typos and bad grammar. Please understand me. *bow*

-noticemehsenpai


	4. The Letters

**A/N: Please read this with the font of _Times New Roman. _Thank you. (I'm really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 ) Sorry for the bad grammar.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM**

* * *

**Chapter 04- The Letters**

...

**Natsu's POV**

"Minna-san!" Someone kicked the guild doors. Oh, Its Loke. Holding .. letters?

"Oh, Loke. Why such in a hurry?" Mira asked. Loke made his way to the bar and gave the letters to Mira.

"Whats this?" Mira asked.

"Letters of course." Loke said plainly

"ARE YOU PISSING ME OFF?!" Mira asked with an angry voice

"Ah-eh... Those are Lucy's letter to Fairy Tail. She leaved now. She's not a Fairy Tail mage now." Loke said

"Oh, Please don't bother to find her. She will be totally fine. TOTALLY. She has reasons why she leave our Guild. So, Ja Ne!" Loke said as he disappeared.

"Read it now, Mira." Master said. She nodded.

_Dear Master, _

_Thank you for being a good father to me. I really found my own family when I first stepped in at Fairy Tail. Thank you for all the things that you do to me, Master. I will miss you very much. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfilia. _

_Dear Levy-chan, _

_Hello Bestfriend, Thank you for always being there for you because you always support me. Thank you because you're one of my friends who never leave me. I'm sorry if I leave Fairy Tail and didn't let him know THAT. And oh, Don't worry I will definitely finish my story and will send it to you. I love you bestfriend. Goodbye. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfilia _

_Dear Team Natsu, _

_Hello guys! Thank you for everything that you did to me. Thank you because you never leave my side. Thank you for treating me like a real family. I'm sorry if lately I became a damsel in distress. Im sorry because im weak and you guys need to save me always. I wish you guys will never forget me. I love you all! _

_P.S:_

_Natsu- Thank you for everything. If its not for you I cant be a Fairy Tail mage. Thanks for being my bestfriend too. I will never forget about you._

_Gray- Thanks for being my friend. You are like my brother too. I will never forget about you. And oh! Please don't strip again ne? Hehe. _

_Erza- Thanks for everything. You are like my sister you know that? I thank you for everything because you are kind to me and always been there for me. I will never forget about you. _

_Lisanna- Congratulations! I know that were not that close. I just wish you will always be there for Natsu, Please take care of him for he is very stupid, Hehe. I wish you and Natsu to have a very healthy baby. I will never forget about you. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfilia _

_Dear Fairy Tail, _

_I'm really sorry if I leave the guild. I have my own reasons minna. Thank you for treating me like a family. Thank you because you guys always support me. Thank you because I find the true meaning of 'Nakama'. Im really glad that I have been a Fairy Tail mage but I guess this is a 'goodbye' for now? I'm really sorry minna for me leaving the guild. I wish you guys will never forget about me because I will never forget about you. I love you guys very much. I will miss you. Im glad that I have been a part of this guild. Sayonara minna-san. _

_Love, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail _

"W-WHAT?!" They shouted in unison. They are crying. All of them including me but except Lisanna?

"W-Whats this all about?! W-Where is my Lucy?" Erza asked while tears formed in her eyes

"Im going to find her, Alone." I said and leave the guild.

**Happy's POV**

After I heard Loke said that Lucy has letters for Fairy Tail I immediately leave the guild and headed to her house. I saw no one, Particularly. I searched everywhere her bed, under her bed, bathroom, closet and the cabinet. I saw a letter saying.. '_For Happy' _I immediately grab it and started to read it.

_My Dearest Happy, _

_I am happy that you saw my letter. You are lucky because I have a personal long letter for you. Im sorry if I leave the guild. Im sorry if I didn't have say goodbye to you in a proper way. You are like my son, Happy. I know I can trust you so im gonna tell you about this. I leaved the guild because im pregnant and Natsu's the father. I was about to tell him about my pregnancy but due to Lisanna's sudden pregnancy too. I decided to keep my child away, For a while. I tell this to you because I know you will get upset to me if I will not tell such an important news, ne? Hehe. Please don't tell this to anyone, Especially Natsu. I trust you very much Happy. I know you're a smart exceed. Please take care of yourself and takecare of Natsu. I love you two both. See you soon! I will come back, Don't worry. _

_P.S: Master and Levy-chan know about this. Im temporarily living at my old home, Heartfilia Konzern. Please visit sometimes you, Levy-chan and Master. =) _

_Love, _

_Lucy Heartfilia_

"LUCY!" I heard someone kicked Lucy's door and shouted. Its Natsu. I immediately stop my crying and hid the letter to my bag.

"Happy! Why are you here? Do you see Lucy? She leaved the guild!" Natsu said while crying.

"You love her. Ne, Natsu?" I asked.

"Happy, I have no time for shitty confessions! We need to find Lucy!" He shouted.

"This is not some shitty confessions! Tell me! YOU LOVE HER RIGHT!?" I shouted. His eyes widened.

"Yes, Happy. So much. But when I heard that Lisanna was pregnant and im the father I started avoiding her so I can forget all about her." Natsu said.

"Did something happened between You and Lisanna?" I asked

"Yeah.. I guess? Im not sure. " He answered. I nodded.

"Did something happened between you and ... Lucy?" I asked once again. He nodded.

"You have many things you haven't know, Natsu. Many things." I said as I leave Lucy's house and leave Natsu, dumbfounded..

**Natsu's POV**

What was that? What was the things that Happy said to me? What does the things that I haven't know? But.. You know... I really love Lucy. I only avoided her because Lisanna said so. She said that she wanted me to always be on her side. Though I don't remember anything like something happened to us? I mean I don't know but I think something happened to us? But- ARGH! Im really confused! But one thing im sure. Lucy and I, Something happened to us. I remember that, CLEARLY. I really really really love Lucy. So much. Wherever she is now, I wished she is in a safe place.

* * *

A/N: _I know it's a lame update, Thanks for reviewing minna-san and sorry for the lame update. =.=_

_**-noticemehsenpai**_


	5. The Visit

**A/N: Please read this with the font of** _Times New Roman._**Thank you. (Im really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

* * *

**Chapter 05- The Visit**

**...**

**Lucy's POV **

Its been 4 months since I leaved Fairy Tail. Im really comfortable here at Heartfilia Konzern. Spetto-san, Bero-san, Ribbon, Aed (Heartfilia's Employees) and many more of my maids are really taking care of me. I also have a baby bump now! I readed some books and it says that the thinner you are the earlier it shows. So yeah. Im really happy. Really.

*DINGDONG

I looked at the door when my maid opened it. Revealing Levy and Happy. I was shocked. It was the first time that they visited me. Happy and Levy immediately run to me and hugged me so so so tight.

"G-guys, C-cant breath." I said while tapping their back.

"Sorry." They said and released me from their hug.

"Lushy~ You're fat." Happy said and I glare at him. _Evil glare._

"G-gomen, Lushy!" Happy said as he hide at Levy's back. I chuckled.

"I missed you guys, Please feel at home. Do you want anything?" I asked

"No Lu-chan. We just wanna visit you. That's all." Levy said.

"Oh, So... please sit." I said as we sitted.

"So, Levy-chan. How are things at Fairy Tail?" I asked

"The guild... They are not the rowdy guild anymore. I mean they are not the usual them. Gray doesn't strip anymore. Erza doesn't eat cake anymore. Cana doesn't drink anymore, Really. All of them... changed. Especially Natsu, He got more serious. He is not smiling or anything. He's serious and grumpy causing Lisanna to be afraid of him. Actually Natsu is not the Natsu you knew, Lu-chan. He changed." Levy said while looking at the ground. My eyes get widened.

"O-oh... I-is that so... I'm sorry." I said as tears flow down at my cheeks.

"But its not your fault, Lushy~ Don't blame yourself!" Happy said as he hugged me.

"Sorry, It's this stupid mood swings." I said while wiping my tears.

"But really, Lu-chan. Its not your fault. Maybe they are just sad because they really loved you and they missed you." Levy said. I smiled.

"Hehe, maybe. So... How's Natsu and... Lisanna?" I asked.

"Actually, Natsu and Lisanna they are not dating at all. Natsu is treating Lisanna with cold shoulders. Whenever Lisanna is going near to Natsu he will interact with Lisanna, coldly. He is taking care of Lisanna but he is just ... cold. He gived all the things that Lisanna wanted, All except for Love." Levy said. I gasped.

"R-really? W-why? "I asked

"Well, One time Natsu said that he doesn't feel like he is the father of Lisanna's child. He doesn't feel any sense of connection." Levy said. I gasped again.

"Yeah, Lushy~ and it feels like Lisanna's just lying." Happy said still hugging me.

"I think Lisanna will not do things you guys saying. She is kind and sweet. She will never do those things." I said

"We don't know Lisanna any more, Lu-chan. Maybe she's just _acting. _She lived at Edolas for a long time. She also said that she's jealous of you and Natsu when she was in Edolas that time." Levy said.

"O-oh yeah..." I said remembering what Lisanna said.

"So, Enough about that, How's your pregnancy Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Oh yeah. Im 4 months pregnant now and have a baby bump! I am healthy and this is healthy." I said as I pointed at my tummy.

"How does it feel? I mean... how does it feel to have a ... baby in your tummy?" Levy asked. I smiled.

"Levy-chan, I felt like I was borned again. Im very very very happy. I cant wait to see my baby." I said as I smiled.

"Oh, Lu-chan. You are meant to be a mother!" Levy said. I giggled.

"So... Lushy~ Why dont you want to acknowledge Natsu that you're pregnant? Or he's the father?" Happy asked. I looked at him

"I don't know either, Happy. Its just like im ruining the happiness between Natsu and Lisanna. So I decided not to tell Natsu or any of them except you guys." I said as I sighed.

"You deserved to be happy too Lushy~" Happy said. I smiled.

"Well, Im happy now." I said. They nodded.

"Levy-chan, I almost forgot. I finished my novel yesterday. You can go and get it in my room. Come on, Lets go!" I said as I dragged them to my room. Here in Heartfilia Konzern my room is filled with pink. Starting from the wallpaper, tiles, bed, curtains and everything. As we enter my room, I here them gasped.

"L-Lushy~ This is your room? Its so big and pink!" Happy commented.

"Yeah, Lu-chan! Its big and cute! I like your room!" Levy-chan said. I smiled at their comments.

"Hehe, Thanks guys. So yeah, Levy-chan my novel is on the wardrobe over there! Please check it." I said while pointing at the wardrobe. She nodded.

"Happy, Would you like a fish? I have plenty of them in the kitchen. You may eat all you can." I said as I offered him.

"Really?! Yes, Lushy~ " He said. I chuckled. I call one of my maid's and command them to assist Happy to the kitchen. Happy, Being known as a joker acted like he was a king or master being served by servants. XD I sat on my bed and lay down for a while.

"Lu-chan, Your story is getting good. I like it, really." Levy-chan said.

"Thanks, Levy-chan. Hehehe." I said.

"So... Lu-chan, When will you come back?" Levy-chan asked. I sighed.

"I don't know, Levy-chan. Maybe after two years, four or five? Or maybe never." I said. She gasped.

"You don't say!? You will comeback, Lu-chan. No matter what! You will come back." Levy-chan said

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

**Normal POV **

Before the sun disappear, Levy and Happy decided to go home before everyone else became suspicious. Lucy at the other side is really sad for she will be alone again. However she is happy too, They enjoyed the day. They played many games eventhough they are not children anymore. They took pictures with extra-ordinary wacky face's. She definitely enjoyed the day. Lucy Heartfilia is really glad that she has friends that will visit her, unexpectedly.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Another update! Yay! Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the typo's and bad grammar. Please, bear with me. **

**-noticemehsenpai**


	6. The Legendary Authors Note! XD

**A/N: Please read this with the font of** _Times New Roman._**Thank you. (Im really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 )**

* * *

**Chapter (?) – The Legendary Authors Note XD**

...

_**My Beloved Readers, **_

_** I am extremely over-joyed because of the support you guys gave to me. Thank you for the Follows/ Favorite and especially the Reviews. I really appreciate it, really. Thank you for understanding my story even though I know for my self that the grammar is bad. Thank you, Minna. So as I was saying, In the next chapter we will have a major timeskip. Five year timeskip, I should say. I hope you are enjoying reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I really thank you guys. And oh, If you have Facebook/ Twitter or Wattpad kindly support me too. Kindly go to my profile and you will see the link through my Twitter/Facebook and Wattpad. Hope you guys can help me by simply 'liking', 'following' and such. Arigato. *bow* **_

_** Sincerely Your's, **_

_** noticemehsenpai**_


	7. Hikaru, Hikaru and Nanami!

**A/N: Please read this with the font of** _Times New Roman._**Thank you. (Im really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 ) This will be a loooooong chapter. XD I guess? :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

**Chapter 06- Hikaru, Hikari and Nanami!**

**...**

**Lucy's POV**

Its been 5 years since I left the guild. The day that Happy and Levy visited me was the last. They never visited me again. I have been happy here in the Heartfilia Konzern with my Employee's and my children. I have twins! The older one is a boy I named him _Hikaru Igneel Heartfilia Dragneel ,_He is like his father. Features, Attitude and such except his hair he adapted my hair. The younger one is a girl I named her _Hikari Layla Heartfilia Dragneel, _She is just like me. Bookworm and such. She got my features, attitude well except the hair because she resembled the hair of his Father. They are 5 years old now, Im so happy. I gave birth to them at July 21, X77. Hikaru and Hikari are geniuses may I say. They are very talented and in a young age they have a big IQ, and that's a good thing. In the way they talk its not obvious that they are only 5 years old! They are almost perfect and im proud of them! =)

"Mommy! Lets go to the bookstore now! Lets buy the new issue of _The Sorcerers Magazine! _" Hikari said while jumping infront of me. I smiled. The Sorcerers Magazine is the only way so they can see their father. They only saw him thru pictures in the magazine. They almost have all the issues of the magazine, Lucky us every issue has Natsu on it.

"Sure, baby. Now take a bath, change your clothes and we are heading to the bookstore, kay?" I said kneeling down to reach her level.

"Okay. Mommy! Lets bring Hikaru-niichan!" She cheered. She really like her brother. They are very close, Very.

"Sure, sure. Now get ready sweetheart." I said as I kissed her forehead. She grinned then run through their room. I stand up and headed to my room to prepare the things we need.

~AFTER 10 MINUTES~

"Mommy! Mommy!" Hikaru and Hikaru shouted.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Lets go to Magnolia!" They said. I just smiled, a fake one. I don't want to go back to Magnolia yet, Im not ready.

"No, sweetie's. We are just heading to a near bookstore, alright?" I asked. Their cheerful faces turned into a sad face.

"Okay, Mommy." They said while looking down at the floor. I sighed.

"Then, Lets go!" I said as I drag them to go outside.

~AT THE NEAREST BOOKSTORE~

"I love you, Mommy and Daddy!" a kid said while holding the hands of both of his parents. I glance at my twins they just look away. I know they wanted to experience being with their father. But.. Im just not yet ready.

"Lets go, Mom." They said as they drag me to the magazine section.

"Look, Onii-chan. It's daddy! And he's with a ... girl and ... d-daughter?" Hikari's cheerful face turned out to be a frowning face.

""Natsu Dragneel proposed to Lisanna Strauss with the help of their daughter, Nanami Strauss Dragneel?" Hikaru asked then looked at me.

"Ha-ha-ha, This is a joke right, Mommy? Tell me its just a joke. You said that Daddy only loves _us _. " Hikari said.

"Hikari, I-im sorry." I said.

"No! Mommy! You said to us that Daddy only loves us. Us only and nobody else!" Hikaru shouted.I gasped. This is the first time he shouted at me.

"So this is the reason why you don't want us to go to Magnolia right, Mommy? This is the reason." Hikaru softly said as he punched the wall, leaving a small crater.

"Im sorry, If I didn't tell anything about Lisanna and her daughter." I said.

"Its okay, Mom. L-lets just leave. Lets go home and leave this magazine here. We will never buy any of this Sorcerer's Magazine again! Natsu Dragneel is not _our _father anymore." Hikaru said as he dragged Hikari and me. We ride in a train, no one speaking. No one dare to utter a word. We silently walked in the mansion. They immediately take a bath and sleep.

~AFTER 1 MONTH~

Hikaru and Hikari, Ever since that incident happened they never talk about their father anymore. They never mentioned his name. So I decided that I think this is the right time to go home. To go back where I really belong. To Fairy Tail.

"Hikaru, Hikari! Pack your things now. The important ones. We are leaving this house, This instant." I said.

"Why? Mommy?" Hikari asked

"We are going to a vacation." I lied. We are heading to Magnolia and we'll live there.

"Okay!" Hikaru said.

~3 HOURS LATER~

"We're home!" I said.

"Where is this, Mommy?" Hikaru asked

"Magnolia." I plainly said.

"WHAT!? Why are we in here?! I don't want here! Lets go home, Mommy~ " Hikaru whined. I glared at him causing him to shut up.

"Lets go now?" I asked as I held my hand to them. They nodded and hold my hand. We are walking to the streets heading Fairy Tail. I heard gossips and murmurs like,

"Isnt she Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, One of the strongest."

"Who's with her?"

"She returned!"

"Mommy,How come they know you?" Hikari asked. I smiled.

"Because Mommy is once a member of the strongest team in Fairy Tail." I said

"Really, Mommy?! I didn't know that." Hikaru said. I nodded. We continued walking and after a couple of minutes we are here now. Standing. In front of Fairy Tail.

"Woah~ Fairy Tail is big~" They said. I chuckled.

"Now, My cupcakes please put on a cloak, Okay?" I said handing them two tiny cloaks. They nodded and put it in. I laughed at their cuteness.

"Mommy! We're ready!" They said. I smiled. I gently pushed the guild doors and tiptoed to Masters office. They are rowdy. They returned to normal. That's why they didn't notice me. We headed to Master's office door and I knocked.

"Come in." Master said. I opened the doors and entered.

"L-Lucy..." Master said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Im back, Master." I said. He run to me and hugged me, I hugged back.

"Welcome home, Lucy!" Master said as he break the hug.

"Mommy, Who is he?" Hikari asked.

"Lil sis... Its... The master of Fairy Tail! Makarov Dreyar!" Hikaru exclaimed. He is really a huge fan of Master.

"Really?! Awesome!" Hikari said

"So... this is your children, Lucy?" Master asked. I nodded.

"Hello there my grandchildren! I am Makarov Dreyar the master of Fairy Tail!" Master said.

"We know, Jii-chan! We idolized you! You're cool!" Both of them said. We laughed.

"That's good to hear, My grandchildren." Master said as he hugged my twins.

"Master, Please let me have my stamp back." I said. He nodded and get the stamp and stamp the insignia to my hand. (old location of insignia)

"Us too, Jii-chan! Us too!" They said. Master chuckled and nodded.

"I want mine here in the left shoulder color red!" Hikaru said.

"Me too, Jii-chan! I want mine too! I want exactly where Onii-chan wanted to place his insignia!" Hikari said. Master nodded and stamped it to them.

"You are now an official mage and a member of Fairy Tail!" Master exclaimed. Both of them giggled.

"Mommy, I don't want Dragneel to discover us. Please do something." Hikaru said. I nodded.

"Open up! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" I summoned.

"Yes ebi?" Cancer asked.

"Please dye Hikari's hair into ginger color. The temporary one, kay?" I said. He nodded. He started to do the hair of Hikari and immediately finished.

"Okay, thank you Cancer. You're dismissed." I said.

"This is a nice cover, Mommy!" Hikari said.

"Yeah, So here's the plan. You guys need to pretend that Loke is your father, Okay?" I asked. This is the easiest idea I can ever think of. They nodded. They actually like Loke. They treated him as their own father, anyways.

"Sure, Mommy! Were used to it! Now! Summon Papa Loke! ^_^" they said I laughed. Yeah they call Loke as 'Papa Loke'

"Open up! Gate of the Lion! Loke/Leo!" I chanted.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked. I tell him about the plan, he agreed.

"If only this can be true." Loke said. I chuckled.

"Master, please keep this as a secret for awhile." I said. He nodded.

"Now, Lets go. Hikaru, Hikari stay here for a while okay? Just go down if you need something, Hm? Loke. Please take care of them." I said they nodded. Me and Master walked down the stairs.

"Listen up, Brats!" Master shouted causing them to shut up. I chuckled.

"Master, Who's on your back?" Gray shouted. I smiled. Its mu cue.

"Hello, minna!" I said as I revealed my self. They got quiet for a minute then,

"WAAAAAH, LUCY~ YOUR'E BACK! WE MISS YOU!" They shouted. I smiled. They go near me then hugged me.

"Mommy!" Hikaru shouted as he hugged me causing them to look at him.

"MOMMY?! " They shouted. I laughed.

"Yeah, He's Hikaru. Actually they are twins. Hey, sweety where's Hikari and papa?" I asked.

"They are at Jii-chan's office." Hikaru said.

"Who's the father, Luce?" Someone asked.. Its Natsu.

"Papa Loke is our Papa! ^_^" Hikaru said causing them to gasped. I immediately eyed Levy and Happy, they nodded. Meaning, they understand what I wanted to say.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"Uhm... It's a long story... he he he." I said sheepily.

"Okay, Wheres Loke?!" Gray and Natsu said.

"Why?" I asked

"We will kill him!" They shouted.

"No you cant! Papa is good!" A little voice said, We tilted our head to see who said that, Its Hikari, My sweet Hikari. I smiled.

"Who's this?" Erza asked

"Oh, That's Hikari, Hikaru's younger twin sister." I said causing them to escape an 'o' to their mouth.

"HIKARI! Oh, there you are." Loke said as he run through Hikari.

"Papa! Those two idiots want to kill you! Then I said they cant because you're good!" Hikari said while jumping up and down and pointing at Natsu and Gray, They jawdropped. Loke laughed.

"No can do, They cant kill me sweetheart." Loke said while carrying Hikari.

"O-kay? I don't get it." Cana said.

"Yeah. Lucy! I thought you hated Loke because he's a playboy?" Bisca asked. I chuckled.

"Well I once hated him but now you see? He changed." I said. Well, yeah he changed.

"Ahhh... Love is in the air~ " Mirajane squealed.

*BOOM (Sound of the guild doors, being kicked)

"Daddy!" someone shouted and immediately run through Natsu.

"Hello, cutiepie." Natsu said as he pinched the nose of the kid. Maybe she is... Nanami? The daughter of Natsu and Lisanna. I glance at my twins and they looked like... somewhat jealous? For all those times they waited for every issue of the Sorcerer's Magazine they almost memorize their Father's face.

"Natsuuuuu!" Lisanna shouted as he run through Natsu (too) and hugged him.

"Oh, Lisanna. The guild has good news!" Natsu said.

"What news?" Lisanna asked.

"Lucy's back! She's over there." Natsu said as he pointed at me. Lisanna looked at me and glared but immediately smiled. What's that? -_-

"Hello, Lucy!" Lisanna said and hugged me.

"H-Hello, Lisanna." I said.

"Nami, Come here baby." Lisanna said as their daughter rushed to her.

"Why Mommy?" Nanami asked. She looked at me then to my children, her eyes widened and shine as if she saw a 'celebrity'

"Oh my gosh! My gosh! My gosh! Mommy! Its Hikaru and Hikari!" She squealed. I was shocked, how did she knew Hikaru and Hikari?

"How do you know them, Sweetie?" I asked. Yes, Im sweet if it came to children.

"Oh, They are the famous Twin Duo in EFRP Magazine! (Okay, I just made that up. I stands for _'Especially For Rich People') _They are featured there! All of the issues in EFRP Magazine they are there! Kyaaaah! Hikaru Heartfilia is so handsome and Hikari Heartfilia is soooo kawaii~ (They used Hikaru and Hikari Heartfilia for exposure. But their real surname is Dragneel, Kay? )But, What are they doing here in Fairy Tail?" Nanami said. Oh yeah, Hikaru and Hikari said that they are interested on being a model so I enter them in EFRP Magazine and gladly because we're rich they got qualified and every issue of it, They got featured. I didn't know that a mage will buy a magazine like that? And its really expensive, It costs 500,000 Jewels. Well, Don't be shock if its expensive. Theres a reason why its calle EFRP (EspeciallyForRichPeople)

"We're here in Fairy Tail because we joined Fairy Tail." Hikaru said.

"B-But why?You're not mages right? Whats your power?" She asked. Hikaru looked away.

"I-I cant tell you that." Hikaru said. Oh yeah, He cant show his powers right now.

"Why?" She insisted. Hikari immediately said,

"Uhm.. Me.. I can tell you my power." She said.

"Really?! What's your power?!" She asked

"Im a Celestial Spirit Mage!" She said.

"Oh, Celestial spirit mage? So that means ... you're weak?" She said . Hikari's eyes get widened.

"W-What? No. Im not. I-Im not—Waaah! Onii-chan!" Hikari cried as she run to Hikaru. Hikaru immediately hug her.

"Hey you! State your name! People like you are not able to make my princess cry!" Hikaru said to Nanami. Yes, He is an over protective brother.

"H-Hikaru-sama. My name is Nanami Strauss Dragneel. Forgive me if I make Hikari-sama cry." She said as she bowed. All of their jaws dropped.

"Uhm, Nanami, Sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay." I said as I hold her shoulders. She looked at me and,

"Get your arms off me! Its dirty! You filthy bitch!" she shouted. My eyes get widened.

*SLAP

"Nanami, Watch your mouth! Don't you know that she is Hikaru and Hikari you'r number one idol's mom!" Natsu said as he slapped Nanami. Her eyes are now filled with tears.

"D-Daddy, Im sorry I didn't know that. Im- sorry." She said. Lisanna immediately go near them and slapped Natsu.

"Natsu, You embarrassed Nami infront of the guild! What kind of father are you!? Nami is right, Celestial mages are weak! There's nothing wrong about that!" Lisanna said.

"Lisanna, You're going overboard. _My _Lucy is not weak or so as Hikari. In fact Lucy can summon all 12 spirits simultaneously while Hikari can summon 4 spirits! Maybe it depends to the holder! Not all of Celestial Mages are weak!" Loke shouted causing all of them to shut up.

"T-Twelve spirits?! That's impossible!" She said. Loke laughed.

"Oh come on, Lisanna! Heartfilia's are strong, really. Don't underestimate them. Please, teach your child something called good manners or respect for other. Because my children is well educated and know right manners and respect for others. Nice seeing you again, Fairy Tail. Lets go Lucy." Loke said as he dragged me and the twins.

"They are you'rs and Lucy's children?" Lisanna asked. Loke stopped for awhile.

"Yes. Yes it is." He said and continue walking. Well, Its been good that we've come back here in Fairy Tail. But the way that Lisanna and her daughter treat us like that? Its awful.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So how is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Or just nothing? I made this for almost two days. Hehehe. Again, Sorry for the bad grammar, major typos and such. Please, bear with me. I guess its good as long as you understand it, ne? =) Oh, And thanks for reviewing guys. Please do it frequently. :3 XD **

**-noticemehsenpai/edited 5/26/14**


	8. His Point of View and Determination!

**A/N: Please read this with the font of**_**Times New Roman.**_**Thank you. (Im really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

* * *

**Chapter 07- His Point of View and Determination!**

**...**

**Natsu's POV **

"They are you'rs and Lucy's children?" Lisanna asked. Loke stopped for awhile.

"Yes. Yes it is." He said and continue walking. I smirked. 'You cant hide secrets from me Luce. He he he.' I thought.

"Okay, See that Natsu! Lucy and Loke are a thing now so that mean you _really _need to marry me! Ha! You're such a stupid, Waiting for her the whole five years! You are pathetic and looser and, Hey! Why are you smirking!?" Lisanna asked.

"You don't give a damn." I said as I slip my hands on my pocket and leave the Guild like a boss (Looool! XD) . For all those years, for all those damn five years. I waited for her. I waited for Lucy to comeback. Yes, I took care of Lisanna and _her _baby. Mark that. _Her _baby, alright. I recently discovered that Nanami is not mine. At the day she was born I know for myself that she's not mine. You know Dragon Slayers can _sense_ their own _children. _Lisanna may not know that I know that Nanami is not mine, But she cant keep that secret forever and besides Nanami doesn't look like me anyways, She is way different. But who knows who's her father? I don't want to hurt her feelings that's why I still keep acting that I am his real father. But I was really pissed off last month, Because of that damn Sorcerer's Magazine. I didn't proposed to Lisanna! I didn't. Im not even dating her. And that picture that was featured at the Sorcerer's Magazine? It was probably only a _fake _family picture. I mean that was a real picture, We decided to have at least one picture for our so-called family. But for me, It was all fake. You get what I mean? All fake. Those whole five years I acted like a _real _father to Nanami because I don't want her to experience what I experienced, I have a good spot for kids, alright. I try to love Lisanna but I i- cant. I just end up hating her. And I don't know why, for Pete's sake. I don't know why. Really. But... is it true? That Loke and Lucy... are a thing now? I mean Lucy said she will never love a playboy like him! She said she'll never fall for him! But one thing I am r_eally _sure. Hikaru and Hikari? They are _my_ children, and not Loke's. And I will do my best to get my twins and to get Lucy. They will be mine. Lucy will be mine... again.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Shoooort update, Minna. Please follow, favorite and review. Arigato. Sorry for the bad grammar. **

**-noticemehsenpai**


	9. Bonds

**A/N: Please read this with the font of**_**Times New Roman.**___**Thank you. (Im really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

**Chapter 08- Bonds**

**Lucy's POV **

Its been one month now since we joined Fairy Tail and its been one month since _that _happened. Lisanna and I are not in good terms and Nanami? She's good at Hikaru but somewhat fake in front of Hikari. But anyways everything is normal. Im back in Team Natsu but never talked to Natsu. We never ever talk since the day we joined Fairy Tail and it hurts you know? Because he is _still _my bestfriend. Yes, I love him. I still love him. But I accept the fact that he is now happy with his family and doesn't want to be bothered by anyone. While I am drinking my favorite strawberry shake my twins keep whining something like,

"Mommy! Where's Papa?" The twins whined. I laughed and placed my strawberry shake in the counter and hugged them.

"Papa is doing some job that only celestial spirits do." I said. They pouted, I laughed once again.

"But don't worry, Papa Loke will be here anyyyyyy minute now." I said still hugging them and patting their back until a light suddenly appear infront of us.

"PAPA!" They shouted as they run through Loke.

"Hello my little lions, How are you guys? Did you took good care of your mother?" Loke asked.

"Yeah, Papa and we reaaaaaaaaally missed you!" They said.

"Hahaha, And Papa missed you too." Loke said kneeling infront of them to reach their height.

"So you guys play for a while. I will talk to your mom, Okay?" Loke asked. They nodded and started running. Loke walk towards me.

"So, What do you wanna talk about?" I asked whilst sipping my strawberry shake.

"Sooooooooooo, Lucy." Loke started as he slowly placed his arms to mine, I raised my eyebrows.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Lets go on a date. Just. The. Two. Of. Us." He whispered. I tapped his chest lightly and laughed. 'Well a date is not bad, right? Lets try it.'

"Sure. Buuuut, Who will take care of the twins?" I asked. He grinned.

"Mirajane will take care of the kids she agreed already." Loke said. 'So he planned this, eh?' I thought.

"Okaaaay. So when and where?" I asked.

"Now and secret." He said.

"What? Now as in ... today?" I asked he nodded.

"Okay, Pick me up at 6:00 p.m. SHARP." I said.

"Sure sure. Now rule number one, Do not wear anything revealing, Do you understand?" Loke asked.

"WHY!?" I asked

"Just do it." He said.

"Okay, okay." I said

"Now rule number two, Don't wear anything that can attract perverted boys. Okay?" He asked. I nodded. 'Is that like the number one rule?' I thought.

"Now rule number three, You will always stay beside me and never ever leave. Okay?" He asked. Why does it feel like it has a second meaning?

"Sure." I plainly said.

"Hikaru, Hikari!" Loke shouted.

"Coming, Papa!" They said while immediately headed to Loke.

"Listen okay?" Loke asked. They nodded.

"Me and your mom are going somewhere today and we will leave you to your Aunt Mira okay?" Loke asked, They smirk.

"Ooooooh, right. Papa Loke and Mommy are going s_omewhere _meaning a place where we are not allowed and a place where they can be alone." Hikaru said.

"Oooh, yeah onii-chan. They will go s_omewhere _private." Hikari said. I blushed.

"Okay, that's enough. You kids play with your Aunt Mira. I will see you guys later at the house, alright?" I said. They nodded.

"Okay mommy, We love you mommy and papa!" They said as they kissed me and Loke in the cheeks. I smiled.

"Mommy and Papa love you too. Now, Play with your Aunt Mira and I want you guys be at home at exactly 10:00 p.m, Okay? I will tell Mira to send you at the apartment at exactly 10:00 pm." I said. They nodded and run to Mira.

"O-kay." I said as I looked at my wrist-watch. "It's 5:00 pm already. Its time to go home now. Loke, Pick me later huh? 6:00 pm. SHARP." I said he nodded and I leave the Guild.

~MEANWHILE AT HIKARU AND HIKARI'S SIDE~

**Hikari's POV**

Onii-chan and I immediately run to Aunty Mira and play with her. Somehow from the corner of my eye I caught _Dragneel _looking at us. I just shrugged it off and whispered to Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan, _Dragneel _is looking at us." I said. He looked at Dragneel and was shocked because he is walking near us.

"Lil'sis lets go somewhere for a minute." Onii-chan said. I nodded.

"Aunty Mira! We're heading out for a bit!" Onii-chan said.

"Sure." She said. When we're about to go outside we hear someone shouted our names,

"Hikaru, Hikari!" Someone shouted, We tilted our head and saw Dragneel running toward us.

"D-Dragneel-san." We said as soon as he stopped in front of us.

"I-Is there any... problem, D-Dragneel-san?" Onii-chan asked, nervously.

"Ahm.. No, nothing actually I want you guys to come with me. Just this day. Are you free?" He asked. Onii-chan and I look at each other and nodded. 'He's our father after all. I would like to spend the day with him... I want to experience being with our father... even just for today.' I thought.

"Uhm... Sure, D-Dragneel-san." I said. He grinned widely.

"Yosh! Lets go then!" Dragneel said as he dragged us outside Fairy Tail. He lead us to a ... park?

"What are we gonna do here, Dad?" I asked but immediately cover my mouth.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"Uh... Nothing! Really." I said. He smirk.

"Lil'sis, Why did you say that!" He whispered to me.

"Im sorry, Onii-chan." I whispered back.

"You guy's don't know that I can hear you right?" He asked.

"Oh, right. You're a dragon slayer, Dragneel-san." Onii-chan said.

"Oh, Don't call me Dragneel-san or something I want you two call me 'Daddy', Okay?" He asked. My eyes widened in shock.

"O-Of cours! I am glad to call you 'Daddy'!" I said as I hugged him but then I saw Onii-chan clenched his fists.

"Shut up, Dragneel-san. I don't want to call you Daddy or something. You're not worth it." Onii-chan said.

"Onii-chan!" I shouted.

"Ha ha, Yeah. Im not worth it." Dad said while using a fake laugh.

"Tell me the truth Dragneel-san. You do know that you are our father. Ne?" Onii-chan asked.

"Hmm... yeah." Dad said, seriously.

"REALLY?!" I asked. He nodded and patted my head.

"Yep. Really." He said.

"Waaaaah! Daddy!" I hugged him very tight, very.

"Okay, Hikari daddy can't breathe." He said while tapping my back. I laughed.

"Sorry." I said.

"Enough. Hikari let's go now." Onii-chan said while grabbing my hand. When we're supposed to walk I stopped and he look at me.

"What now, Hikari? If mom knew this we're dead!" Onii-chan said.

"Just... .just.. Please onii-chan! Just this day! Lets be with Daddy! Just today!" I said. He looked at me for a sec and sighed.

"Okay, lil'sis. We'll doing this for you, Okay?" He said. I nodded.

"Hai! Lets goooooooooooooooo!" I said as I dragged them to an ice-cream parlor.

~AT LUCY'S SIDE~

**Lucy's POV **

Its 5:30 p.m now and I already finished doing my hair, make up and get dressed. I wore a short navy blue dress covering in beautiful white lining across the top part of the dress and a black dressy sandals that fits with my perfect bun updo hairstyle. (Sorry, not good in describing outfits XD)

"Man, why did I dress up so early?" I muttered I lose my thoughts when I hear someone knocking the door.

"Coming!" I said as I headed to the door.

"Loke? You're early." I said. He just stand there.

"Uh... Loke? Eart-to-Loke~" I said as I wave my hand in his face causing him to come back to reality.

"Wow... Lucy... You're... beautiful." Loke said. I laughed.

"Im always beautiful, Loke. You know that." I said as I winked causing him to blush.

"Yeah yeah. Lets go! We're wasting time." Loke said as he placed his arms around mine.

"Okay, sure. But where are we going?" I asked.

"Secret." He said as we continue to walk.

~AT HIKARU AND HIKARI'S SIDE AGAIN~

**Hikaru's POV **

"Dad! I want that and that and ooh that too!" Hikari said while pointing out various stuff toys causing _Dad _to laugh.

"Sure sure, baby girl. Now lets buy some tokens here and aim for the prizes okay?" _Dad _said. We are now currently in an arcade near the park.

~After 2 hours of playing~

"Wow, Dad. You are one of a kind! You got this stuff toys for just two hours?! Cool!" I said. He collected 15 stuff toys for Pete's sake! He won in all of the games that we played here!

"Yeah, yeah! You're cool Dad!" Hikari said. _Dad _smiled.

"I'll do everything to make you happy!" _Dad_ said to us.

"Im hungry. Lets eat, Dad!" Hikari whined.

"Yosh! Come on, lets eat!" _Dad _ said as he dragged as to a restaurant.

"Wooooooooooooow! There are so many food to eat!" Hikari and I said.

"Okay, order all the food you guys want!" _Dad s_aid. We grinned and ordered all the food here in the restaurant.

"Woah, Big appetite eh? Hahaha!" D_ad s_aid. We laughed and sat on the table after we finished eating. I looked at him seriously.

"Is there any problem, Hikaru?" _Dad a_sked.

"Uhm... Dad... I want to ask you something..." I said.

"Okay what do you wanna ask, little boy?" Dad asked.

"Are you really ... engaged to... Lisanna-san?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute, blinked and then laughed. 'My question is ain't funny.'

"Hahahaha... So-... Sorry. It's just ... Hahahaha!" Dad said continue to laugh. I looked at him seriously.

"Okay, okay. Will stop now. Actually I'm single alright. I am _NOT _engaged to Lisanna.I don't even love her!" Dad said. I sighed in relief. 'Good to hear' I thought.

"Say, Why did Lucy decided to tell to the guild that Loke is your father and not me?" Dad said. I sighed.

"Mom doesn't want to ruin you're family. She doesn't want to be a damsel in distress.. and besides you do have a daughter of your own and she knew you we're engaged already. She think that if you knew about us .. you will just deny us... she think that... you will reject us. But, Dad you know ... Mom and Papa Loke? There's nothing between them really. Mom... she... she still love you." I said. His eyes got wide as I say those words.

"After all those years... she still love me?" He asked. I nodded.

"She always cry at night, Dad." Hikari said.

"O-Oh..." Dad said.

"Dad! Bring us home now. I want to sleep early! Yeesh!" I said. He chuckled.

"Sure." He said as we decided to leave and go home.

~AT LUCY'S SIDE~

**Lucy's POV **

"Woah. Loke. Where are we?" I said.

"We're at Paradise Mall. New built mall near the outskirts of Magnolia."Loke said. I nodded.

"So, What are we waiting for? Lets have fun!" He said as he dragged me everywhere.

~After 2 hours of doing random-things~

"Jeez. This mall is sure big!" I said.

"Yeah, It is." Loke said

"Uhm... Loke." I said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Can we go home now? I feel something is happening at Hikari and Hikaru. Puh-lease?" I said. He nodded and smiled,

"Sure." He said as we leaved the mall and directly headed to my apartment.

~At the apartment~

"Bye, Loke." I said. He nodded and disappear together with the light. When I was supposed to open the door I hear someone talking. I leaned to the door for me to hear more clearer.

"Luce, Come on in. I know you're there." The someone said. Wait- That someone is Natsu? Omo. Better go inside.

"What the? Why are you here?" I asked as soon as I saw Natsu playing with my twins.

"Aww. Don't be like that Luce. Is that the way you welcome a visitor?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right." I said. I walk toward my twins and gave them a quick kiss.

"Welcome home, Mom!" They said. I smiled.

"I missed you my babies." I said as I hugged them they giggled.

"Luce, can we... talk?" Natsu said. I looked at him for almost a minute then nodded.

"Okay, I want you to go to bed now. Goodnight, sweetdreams and I love you both." I said as I kissed the forehead of my twins. They nodded.

"We love you too Mom! And ... Dad! It's your chance now!" They said and headed to their room. Wait. What?! Did they just call Natsu their dad?!

"Now, Let's talk Luce." Natsu said. I looked at him and glared.

"Definitely, Natsu." I said.

-**noticemehsenpai/edited5/26/14**


	10. Is this start our relationship?

**A/N: Please read this with the font of**_**Times New Roman.**_**Thank you. (Im really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Is this start our relationship?**

_"Now, Let's talk Luce." _Natsu said. Lucy looked at him and glared_._

_"Definitely, Natsu." _Lucy said as she sat on the couch.

"Luce, Listen. Im sorr-" Natsu said until Lucy interfere.

"You listen, Natsu. Who tell you to show your face in the middle of the night?! And why did _my _twins call you dad?! Explain. Now!" Lucy said, seriously. Natsu sighed and gulped.

"Okay, Luce first of all they are _our _twins, okay. And I bring home Hikaru and Hikari because I we go out a while ago. And don't deny it Luce. Im their father! I know that... I know that... Since the day you returned... Im a dragon slayer... I can sense what's mine and mine _only." _Natsu said causing Lucy to gasped.

"W-What!? T-They are not you'rs! A-And why did you guys go out without my permission!? Y-You're not the father!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey, soften your voice the twins may hear you. You know they are sleeping now. And Luce I told you don't deny it! They are _mine a_nd not _Loke's! _I AM the father!" Natsu said. Lucy sighed.

"So what if _you're _the father, Huh Natsu?! You have your own family now! And you're happy now and so as I! Just... just don't mess with me... Im hurting here, Natsu... You dont know all the sufferings that I experienced when I am at the Heartfilia Konzern.. .Every night I looked like a weakling! I always cry! You don't know ..." Lucy said as her tears started to fall.

"So you think that you're the only one who's suffering here, huh?! I suffered too, Luce! Every day and every night I always go here to your apartment crying like a baby! You... you don't know how much I missed you! You don't know how much I love you! I love you, Luce! For Pete's sake!? I LOVE YOU!" Natsu said causing Lucy to be shocked.

"Y-You... Love ... me?" Lucy muttered, Natsu nodded.

"Yes, Luce. Since the day that I first saw you! That's why I bring you to Fairy Tail because I want you to be close to me!" Natsu said. Lucy shook her head.

"N-No... You... you don't love me! You don't!" Lucy said.

"W-What!?" Natsu said.

"If you love me... Then you should not be engaged to someone... You should not have other family." Lucy said. Natsu looked at him and sighed.

"Look, Luce. I am _not e_ngaged to someone. Nanami is not my... daughter. I don't know why Lisanna said that Nanami is mine! I am just pretending that I didn't know that she's lying only. I am just pretending that I didn't know. Do you understand?!" Natsu said.

"Y-You're not engaged? Nanami is not you'rs? Lisanna is lying? So it is true after all huh?" Lucy said. Natsu stared at him.

"What's true after all huh?" Natsu asked.

"Well, One time when I was at the Heartfilia Konzern Levy-chan and Happy visited me... They said that maybe Lisanna's lying and Nanami's not your child afterall." Lucy said.

"What? Happy visited you? I don't know that." Natsu said.

"Ah.. Hehe... I kinda tell him the reason why I leave the guild.." Lucy said.

"Ooh you tell him the reason? Then Happy keep that as a secret to me? Aw. Man, Im jealous." Natsu said.

"Yeah right.. So.. What do you mean you're not engaged? So your telling me that the Sorcerer's Magazine is lying?" Lucy said. Natsu nodded.

"Actually Lisanna announced to the public that we're engaged even though we're not. So yeah, Sorcerer's Magazine post that article without my permission." Natsu said.

"O-Oh..." Lucy said.

"Now, It's time for me to ask questions to you." Natsu said. Lucy nodded.

"Sure, Go ahead." Lucy said.

"Ehem.. Lucy, Why did you say that Hikaru and Hikari's father is Loke?" Natsu asked.

"Well... the twins said they don't want you to meet them... They hate rejection. They don't want to be rejected by you." Lucy said

"I'll never do that, really. So... are you and Loke ... currently dating now?" Natsu asked. Lucy smirked.

"Oh yeah! You know he proposed to me!" Lucy said.

"WHAT!? I DISAPPROVE!" Natsu shouted. Lucy laughed.

"Calm down, Natsu. Im just joking. Loke and I you say? Nope. We're not dating. I'm single for five years, straight!." Lucy said causing Natsu to sigh in relief.

"Woah.. That's a good thing." Natsu whispered.

"Say, Luce. Do you still... love me?" Natsu asked. Lucy in the meanwhile, was too shocked to answer.

"Well?" Natsu asked.

"N-No.. I don't love you, anymore." Lucy said.

"Oh really? Then why does Hikaru said that you still love me?" Natsu asked innocently.

"H-He said that?!" Lucy asked.

"Uh-huh." Natsu said as he nodded.

"T-That's not true." Lucy muttered.

"Oh, So you're telling that _our _Hikaru is lying, eh?" Natsu said.

"N-No! He's not lying! He's not a liar." Lucy said. Natsu grinned.

"Then that answer my question earlier. You still love me after all those years." Natsu said.

"Okay, You win! I lose. So what? I love you okay." Lucy said while hiding her blushing face.

"Good to hear. Don't worry, I love you too."

"Natsu, Listen. I love you and you love me but we cant be together do you understand that? Do you know why?" Lucy asked.

"Why?!" Natsu asked.

"Because Lisanna will pester me and our twins. I don't want that to happen. In the end we're the one who will be hurt here, Natsu. It's complicated. We're complicated. So just forget about it." Lucy said.

"You know, Luce. A negative mind will never give you a positive life." Natsu said.

"Natsu..." Lucy said.

"Hm?" Natsu asked.

"You're right, Natsu. But im weak. Its true. Im afraid to what others will say to me, to us and especially to our twins." Lucy said softly. Natsu hugged her.

"Don't worry, Luce. I am here. I will protect you guys." Natsu said.

"Okay, Natsu. I trust you." Lucy said. Natsu break the hug and said,

"Oh well, Look at the time. Its late outside! I think I will sleep here!" Natsu said.

"Yah! You're not sleeping here!" Lucy said.

"Oh yes. I will sleep here. Beside you." Natsu said.

"Fine." Lucy said.

"Okay, Lets goo!" Natsu said as he carry Lucy in a bridal style.

"Kyaaah! Natsu! Put me down!" Lucy said.

"How about... no?" Natsu said as soon as they reached Lucy's room.

"Put me down. I want to sleep." Lucy said.

"Okay, Let's sleep." Natsu said causing Lucy to blushed. As soon as they lay down in the bed Natsu immediately cuddled Lucy.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Let me do this. I missed you." Natsu said. Lucy smiled.

"Okay.." Lucy said.

"Natsu..." Lucy said.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked.

"Is this start our relationship?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah, This start our relationship." Natsu said as he kissed Lucy in the lips. They slept next to each other, cuddling with the moon as their witness. They are sure happy, alright.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello. _noticemehsenpai _here! I just want to say sorry for the bad grammar and typographical errors, English is not my fist language. Please, bear with me. Thank you for the favorite's and follows. Thank you for the reviewers (funnygirl, nalu nalu nalu, cc, VampyreEmoHunter, Tsubaki394, FairyChan544, KaylaBow, Rin-Youki, Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, shigemi-chan, Kawaiijapanese, xNekoChanxx, dianaloveanime, kimmycubb, anora78, Shadowwitch042190) I really apprecite it. Thank you minna-san and ooh, Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. =) **

**-noticemehsenpai**


	11. Jealousy

**A/N: Please read this with the font of**_**Times New Roman.**_**Thank you. (Im really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Jealousy **

It was morning at Magnolia. Natsu opened his eyes and turn around until he saw Lucy sleeping beside him, hugging him. He smiled and examined her face for a minute.

"You're still beautiful, Luce." Natsu said as he gave Lucy a quick kiss. He slowly removed Lucy's shoulders from her hug. He silently stood up and wrote something in a piece of paper. He headed to the bathroom and washed his face. After that, He immediately leave using the window, of course.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Hikaru and Hikari said while jumping up and down on Lucy's bed. Lucy opened her eyes slowly and laughed.

"Okay, okay. Mommy's awake now." Lucy said as she slowly sat on her bed. She tilted her head and saw a note saying,

_Good morning sweetheart. Sorry if I leaved early, I promised something to Nanami that I need to materialize. _

_P.S: Go early at the guild. Let's date! Bring the twins! I love you guys. _

–_Natsu _

"What's that, Mommy? A _looooooove _letter from dad?!" The twins teased. Lucy looked at them and smiled. "Take a bath now, We're going to the guild." Lucy said.

"Okay, Mom. But... we will not eat?" Hikaru asked.

"We will eat at the guild." Lucy said as she stood up, gave her twins a quick kiss in the forehead and headed to the bathroom and take a quick bath. After that, She wore her usual clothes, help the twins to dressed up and Voilà! They immediately headed to the guild.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Good morning, Minna-san!" Lucy and the twins greeted. Their co-mages greeted back as well. As they make their way through the bar Mirajane somehow notice the s_trange _atmosphere between Lucy and Natsu when they exchanged glances. Mira shrugged the thought of it and greeted Lucy and the twins too.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mira said. Lucy and the twins nodded and sat on their stool. "Phew, Im hungry!" Hikaru said causing Hikari to giggle,

"Me too, Onii-chan!" Hikari said.

"Auntie! I would like to have Spinach and Ricotta Ravioli, Please." Hikaru said.

"I would like to have some Antipasto Vegeteriano, Please. Thank you." Hikari said. Mirajane jaw-dropped.

"Uh-eh... We don't have food like that- Wait- The one you guys said.. Is that even a food?" Mirajane asked. Hikaru and Hikari looked at her like 'Are you stupid?' look. Lucy chuckled.

"Well, Im sorry Mira. But they are really picky on their food. They wanted... Italian food. Because ya'know.. We always visit Italy every vacation." Lucy explained.

"Oh, Is that so. Im sorry too. I don't know how to serve that food?" Mira said. Lucy smiled and grab an apron (from nowhere xD)

"Let me borrow the kitchen... and the apron too!" Lucy said as she directly headed to Fairy Tail's kitchen. The girls looked at her while eyes sparkling while the guild have a moment of silence.

"I thought Lucy cant cook?" Gray said.

"Uncle Gray, Mommy can cook now, she knew to cook foreign foods! Foods from America, Australia, Europe! Aaand she master cooking Asian's food! She's a top chef at Italy too!" Hikari exclaimed causing all of them to jawdropped.

"Woah..." They said. "She changed!" Cana said.

"Well, That's my Lucy!" Natsu said, the twins giggled and the whole guild looked at him...

"I mean... That's my bestfriend! Ha ha ha! My bestfriend!" Natsu said while laughing nervously. They nodded.

"Okay, Im finished!" Lucy said as she exited from the kitchen bringing the food that she cooked to the twins. The guild sniff the food and drool.

"Uh... Did I miss something?" Lucy asked. The twins laughed and tell the story to her.

"Seriously, Lu-chan? You can cook now?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded.

"Wooooow!" They exclaimed. Lucy laughed but then frowned when she saw Natsu, Lisanna and Nanami together exiting the guild. Lucy looked at the twins and saw them frowned too.

"Uh... Hikaru, Hikari eat your food now." Lucy said. They nodded. The guild resumed what they're currently doing.

"Mommy, Where are _they _going?" Hikaru whispered to Lucy.

"I don't know, sweetie." Lucy said as she sighed. The twins continue to eat and finished immediately.

"I guess we need to go home now." Lucy said. The twins looked at her.

"WHAT?! But mommy! Daddy promised that we will have a family bonding today!" Hikari whispered shouted. Hikaru nodded.

"Well, He's busy with his _other _family or maybe he and Lisanna will go into a date? Who knows? Let's just go home and we will continue you're piano lessons. Understood?" Lucy said. The twins sighed and nodded. They immediately leaved the guild with a gloomy aura surrounding them. When they reached their 'mansion-like' apartment they immediately go to their music room. (Their apartment is different. This is not the apartment that Lucy owned before. Kay? Lets just presume that they own this apartment. As in Heartfilia's property. Okay, continue.)

"Mommy! I liked to learn Waltz No.2 (It's my favorite :3)!" Hikari exclaimed as she give the sheets to Lucy. Lucy smiled and examined the piano sheets.

"This is pretty simple. We will learn this in an hour. Trust me! Well, Let me try it." Lucy said. She immediately sat on the piano bench and started to play the piece.

"Mom is... cool." They said. Lucy looked at them and smiled still playing the piano.

"Onii-chan let's dance!" Hikari said. Hikaru smiled and nodded.

"May I have this dance, Milady?" Hikaru said as he knelt down. Hikari nodded and gave her hands and started to dance. (Waltz ) When Lucy finished playing she immediately hug the twins.

"Oh, You guys are sooooooooooooo cute!" Lucy said.

"Uh.. Thanks mom!" They said.

*CLAP *CLAP *CLAP

"N-Natsu? What are you doing here? And where's Happy?" Lucy asked as soon as she saw Natsu walking towards them while clapping.

"Why? I promised that we will have a date today? And Happy's with Charle. They are in a date." Natsu said as he hug the twins.

"Eh really? By the way... you're with Lisanna and Nanami." Lucy said. Natsu smirked.

"Oh that? I only take them to their home and I buy some ice cream for Nanami too. Why do you leaved? I said wait for me in the guild, silly." Natsu said.

"Ahm... Eh.. Ano..." Lucy started but got cut off by the twins.

"Because Mommy said that Daddy is busy with his other family and forgot about Daddy's promise." The twins teased. Natsu smirked.

"Oh... Is that so? So tell me Luce, You're jealous?" Natsu said as he hugged Lucy. Lucy pushed him lightly and blushed.

"N-No! I-I'm not jealous!" Lucy said. Natsu and the twins laughed at Lucy's reaction.

"You're jealous. Don't worry I am all yours." Natsu said as he kissed Lucy in the lips.

"Eeew. Hello!? Parents! Kids here!" The twins said. Lucy and Natsu looked at them and laughed.

"Oh well, We're sorry. Anyways... Let's gooooo!" Natsu said.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Family bonding slash date. Duh?" Natsu said causing Lucy to smack him in the head.

" ! You don't 'DUH' me!" Lucy said. Natsu laughed and threw his arms to Lucy.

"Whatever Mrs. Dragneel. Let's go!" Natsu said as he carry Lucy in a bridal style and headed outside the apartment. The twins laughed and followed their parents as well. Finally, they will have a family bonding. The _original _Dragneel Family.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry late update, minna. Sorry for the typos and badgrammar too. I am currently experiencing writer's block, my brain is flying somewhere. Argh. Oh well, Hope you liked it... eventhough this is a laaaaaaaaaaaaame update. Please, still support me! Arigato. And ooh, by the way. I kinda drop off the POV thingy and changed it into a third person's POV instead. :))) **

**-noticemehsenpai**


	12. Best Proposal Ever!

**A/N: Please read this with the font of****_Times New Roman._****Thank you. (Im really sorry, I'm just getting weird again. He he he he. :3 )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Best Proposal Ever?**

"Natsu! Put me dooooown!" Lucy whined as she hit Natsu simultaneously. Natsu laughed and decided to put her down.

"Okay, okay." Natsu said as he slowly put Lucy down.

"NaLu, NaLu, On the waaaaaaay!" The twins said as they high-fived. Natsu and Lucy looked at them with a 'red' face but laughed.

"Yeah yeah, Now. Where are we going?" Lucy asked. Natsu grinned and so as their twins.

"Wait a minute, Luce. We will go somewhere for a while." Natsu said as he immediately run with the twins.

"What. The. Hell?" Lucy muttered until a boy walk near her holding a red rose and a note saying,

_Hello beautiful! Please go to the park! I will not take 'no' as an answer. I am waiting there! –Natsu_

Lucy sighed and looked at the note. 'What's with Natsu?'

"Okay, Good thing the park is near here." Lucy said as she started to walk at the park. She sat in a bench and hum. A little girl tap her shoulders and said,

"Hello, miss! Please, take this." The little girl said as she gave Lucy the note and another red rose.

"Uh okay." Lucy said, the girl nodded, smiled and run away. Lucy looked at the note saying,

_Hey, beautiful. Would you mind? Please go to the mall near the park. Hope to see you there! P.S Go to the 'Roman's Clothing Creation' –Natsu _

Lucy stood up and started to walk at the mall. She immediately enter the mall and headed to the 'Roman's Clothing Creation'. When she entered the shop she was shocked. All of them are bowing to her. A beautiful woman who is about in her 20's lend her a dress and heels. Lucy looked at her with a confused look.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia. I am Michelle Roman, the owner of this shop. Mr. Dragneel said that please wear this dress as soon as possible. After this, please proceed to Bella's Salon." Michelle said. Lucy nodded and took the dress and heels. It was a pink elegant silk dress with a dark pink heels. (I don't want a brief definition. Just expand your imagination. Lol'z!) She walk through the dressing room and wear it. After she wear it she immediately proceeded to the Bella's Salon. When she entered the salon a bunch of girls walk through her and lead her to an elegant chair.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. The girls giggled.

"Miss Heartfilia, We will put some make up to you and fix your hair. Is that okay?" They asked. Lucy looked at them with a confused look.

"Uh... Okay? I guess?" Lucy said. The girls started to put make up on her and started to fix her hair.

*after that

"Done!" They said. Lucy examined herself in the mirror and gasped.

"Oh my, Is that me?" Lucy asked. The girls nodded and giggled.

"Well, Miss Heartfilia. Please proceed to the concert hall of the mall. And oh, want's to give you this." They said as they gave Lucy another red rose . Lucy nodded and started to walk to find the concert hall. 'What's with, Natsu? What's happening? Where's our twins? Where's Natsu?!' Lucy thought. She immediately entered the concert hall, it was dark until a spotlight pointed at her as she walked to the stage. Another spotlight was pointed at the stage, two spotlights, It was Hikaru and Hikari wearing an elegant tux and dress. They grinned at their mother. Lucy run towards them and hugged them immediately.

"Oh guys, Where have you been? Where's your father?" Lucy asked. The twins just smiled. Lucy felt someone patted her back, She looked who was patting her. It was Natsu, wearing a tux and helding a bouquet of red roses. Lucy immediately hug him.

"Hey, What's with the surprise? You never been like this." Lucy asked. Natsu smiled at her and cupped her cheeks.

"My Dearest Lucy, you are my lucky charm. I missed you so much you know. You are my soul mate, my one and only desire, give me your hand and I will make you feel so glad. Look into my eyes and we will together feel so happy and high. Your lips over my lips and that would be a moment of bliss. A hug so tight, thanks for making my life so colorful and bright.. I may not be good at proposals, because I have never tried before but now after gathering all the courage I just want to say I love you and I will be good at it." Natsu said as he knelt down on one knee and grabbed something in his pocket, a ring. "Will you marry me?" He continued. Lucy's eyes widened as tears started to fall out of her eyes, It was tears of joy. She cant believe that this is happening for Pete's sake! He never been this romantic!

"O-oh, Luce! Why are you crying? D-Don't tell me that you don't want to marry me? I-it's okay, I can wai-" Natsu said but got cut off when Lucy kissed him, Natsu's eyes widened but still, he responded. Lucy broke the kiss and smiled. "Yes, Natsu. I will marry you. I love you!" Lucy said. Natsu smiled and slipped the ring to her finger.

"Yehey!" The twins cheered. Natsu and Lucy smiled at them and hugged the both of them. But then realization hits Lucy.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked.

"How did you plan this?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"The twins helped me, of course and I rent the whole place. Isn't it amazing?" Natsu asked. Lucy gasped.

"Really? How much? I mean how much did you spend?" Lucy asked. Natsu smirked.

"Maybe... about 2,000,000 J. Why?" Natsu asked. Lucy gasped, again.

"WHAT?! How did you get that amount of money?!" Lucy asked. Natsu threw his shoulders Lucy and grinned.

"I was saving money ever since you left." Natsu said. Lucy laughed.

"Oh well, By the way, I'd never thought you can be romantic like this. You've changed." Lucy said while laughing. Natsu blushed.

"Yeah yeah. So how was it? Is it a good proposal?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked at him with a serious face.

"No. It's not a good proposal." Lucy said. Natsu's eyes widen.

"W-What?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled and said,

"It's not a good proposal, It was the best proposal ever!" Lucy said as she hugged Natsu. Natsu smiled while the twins jumped up's and down's. It was a perfect proposal, a perfect day to the Dragneel's.

* * *

_Sorry for the bad grammar and especially the typographical errors. Bear with me ;) _

_Do you love StiCy (Sting AND Lucy)? Please read my new fanfic named 'It Started with a Kiss!'. Thank youuuuuuuuuu!_


End file.
